


Mi amor por ti es más poderoso que Goatman

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Ryan being dramatic, SUPERNATURAL S3 • E4, Shane being a dick, The Demonic Goatman's Bridge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: “¿Va a ser Bergara-Madej o Madej-Bergara?”El pecho de Ryan saltó por un segundo ante aquella pregunta, mas no entendía completamente el por qué.Escrito para el día 12 de Wordvember





	Mi amor por ti es más poderoso que Goatman

Ryan pudo notar como Shane le observaba directamente a través de la luz de la última vela, la cual sostenía cerca de su rostro como si estuviera por contar una historia de terror.

“¿Qué?” preguntó finalmente, intentando cortar cualquier tipo de ambiente que Shane estaba intentando formar al mirarle de aquella manera.

Shane alejó la vela de su rostro con cuidado y le sonrió.

“¿Va a ser Bergara-Madej o Madej-Bergara?”

El pecho de Ryan saltó por un segundo ante aquella pregunta, mas no entendía completamente el por qué.

“¿Qué?” preguntó de nuevo, como un disco rayado.

Shane sonrió al notarlo

“El puente es nuestro ahora y-”

“No.” 

Intentó cortarle antes de que cualquier entidad que estuviera rondando por los alrededores los escuchara. Ya habían barrido la sal del lugar y del ambiente de hace rato solo quedaban algunas velas apagadas, el tablero desacomodado y la última vela encendida y Shane guardaba. No se sentía tan seguro como antes.

“Vamos. Ya declaraste hace rato que esto sería nuestro si Goatman no respondía. Gana algo de respeto entre los demonios y se un hombre de palabra.”

Ryan no podía creer como su compañero seguía con aquello, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y le ignoró para poder recoger las velas apagadas y llevarlas al auto sin más. 

“¿Escojo yo?” 

Preguntó Shane, fingiendo no notar como Ryan le estaba ignorando. Ryan no respondió a aquello tampoco

“Bueno déjame pensarlo.”

Y parecía que tuvo que pensarlo más de lo necesario, por que cuando Ryan regresó al lugar del puente por el resto de las velas, Shane sostenía la vela de regreso frente a su cara, comenzando a hablar en una voz alta y forzada de manera en que sonara ¨ceremonial¨

“Con el soplo de esta vela, declaro a este puente como el puente Bergara-Madej, rompiendo así todo el poder que Goatman o Steve o quien sea tenga sobre este.” 

Y dicho esto, sopló la flama de aquella vela, volteando a ver a Ryan con una sonrisa orgullosa

“Ahora espantaremos en este lugar cuando muramos. O probablemente no, porque los fantasmas no existen.” 

Dejó la vela en los brazos de Ryan y cargó la Ouija de regreso al auto.

Ryan no podía creerlo. 

“Sabes que suena mejor Madej-Bergara ¿No?”

Intentó que no se notara lo mucho que pensaba en aquello realmente. 

“Seh, pero si nos casáramos, totalmente tomaría tu apellido.”

Aquella declaración mandó un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo de Ryan, haciéndole comenzar a temblar.

“Lo dices como si fuera a pasar.” 

Intentó ignorarlo, concentrándose mejor en guardar toda la ambientación y el resto del equipo de grabación que faltaba en el interior del automóvil.

“¿Y quién dice que no?”

Aquello casi hacía que Ryan tirara una de las cámaras. 

Quería protestar o decir algo que continuara con el ¨chiste¨ que sabía que esto realmente era, pero no había nada que comentar.

“Aunque…” Shane le miraba mientras guardaba cosas en la cajuela, tardando en cargar su parte designada del equipo para poder observar la forma en que sus orejas se notaban enrojecer. “…debo admitir que Ryan Madej suena sumamente lindo.”

“Cállate, Shane.” 

Ryan parecía más enfadado de lo usual, pero Shane solo quería creer que era el cansancio. 

Shane solo guardó lo último, cerró la cajuela y saltó a su asiento designado en el auto para poder volver a la civilización de una vez por todas.

“¿Ves?” Dijo por ultimo mientras le observaba encender el auto. “Es como si ya fuéramos una pareja de viejos casados que se odian.”

Ryan solo desearía que Shane estuviera consiente de como palabras como esas lograban hacer y destruir sus días.   
Mi amor por ti es más poderoso que Goatman


End file.
